Bad Memory
by Jaimewwf
Summary: Athena Callaway hated her husband for breaking their wedding vows.  She wished she had never married the man, never fallen in love with him.  The only problem was that she couldn't remember.
1. Chapter 1

-1Bad Memory

Athena Constantine Callaway glared at her husband, Mark as he tried to explain away the woman who answered his phone the previous night. It was seven o'clock in the morning and Athena had just put the last bag in the trunk of her black Mustang GT. They'd been having problems on and off for the last three months. For the last month the couple hadn't even shared a room, let alone a bed. Athena cursed herself the night before when another woman answered the phone to her husbands hotel room. She should have done more to keep him. Did she love him? Yes. Did she want to hold on to him? Hell yes. But could she forgive him for the ultimate betrayal? For breaking their wedding vows? Probably not.

"Mark I don't want to hear your excuses. Like you like to say, excuses are like assholes everybody has one and they all stink. You are both a huge asshole and you smell like shit. I wish I'd never married you." Athena yelled, getting in her car and pulling out of the long drive way.

Mark raked his fingers through his hair and sighed, letting his hand hit the side of the house with a bang. What was wrong with him? Why did he drink so much the night before? He always swore he'd never cheat on Athena, never hurt her. He remembered when he'd caught Sara cheating, it had almost broken his heart. Now he'd done the same to Athena. Only he'd hurt her worse than he could ever imagine anyone hurting him. As he watched her pull out of the drive way he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket calling Glen Jacobs, his onscreen brother. He'd be able to talk some sense into Athena. She saw him as an older brother. The only reason Athena had even agreed to date Mark at first was because Glen talked her into giving him a chance. She was an innocent virgin than, barely 22. Now she was 23 and though Mark had taken her virginity he'd hardly taken the time to show her what real sex was like. She was too innocent for that. To angelic, too young, pure.

"What's up Mark?" Glen answered the phone. "How well did Athena take it?"

"She left man." Mark said, sighing. "She was already packing when I got here. She didn't listen to much. Just called me an asshole and left."

Mark almost dropped the phone when he heard a loud crash.

"Athena!!!!" Mark yelled, sprinting down the long drive to the end of the road. He saw the Mustang not far down the rode, a big F350 crashed against the drivers side of the car. "Athena!!!"

Mark yanked open the passenger door, dropping the cell phone to the ground. He saw her small body, head slammed against the window, blood dripping down her face. He quickly removed his long sleeve shirt and placed it against her head to stop the bleeding.

"Athena baby. Wake up." Mark said, unbuckling the seat belt carefully.

"Sir. Sir." Mark heard someone saying behind him. Mark turned to see the young boy that had jumped out of the truck. He saw red, wanted to rip the mans head off for hurting his beautiful wife. "The ambulance is on the way. There's a man on the phone that wants to talk to you."

The boy reached his hand out with Mark's cell phone in it. He snatched the phone out of his hand.

"Glen get down here now." Mark said, not letting his eyes leave Athena again.

"Mark what's going on?" Glen asked, already packing a bag.

"There's been an accident." Mark said.

"How bad?" Glen asked, stopping and sitting on the hotel bed.

"Bad." Mark said, hanging up just as the cops and the ambulance pulled up.

"Sir. We need you to get out so we can check on the young woman." The paramedic said.

Mark moved to the side of the rode, glaring at the punk that was talking to one of the other officer's.

"Sir I understand your angry but I need some information." The officer said. "What's your relationship with the young woman? Is she your daughter?"

"She's my WIFE!" Mark growled.

"Sorry sir. What's her name?"

"Athena. Athena Callaway." Mark said, turning to see the officer helping the three paramedics carefully remove Athena from the mangled car. He watched as they lay her carefully on the board and started inserting IV's in her hands.

"Can I go with my wife?" Mark asked.

"Yes sir." The paramedics said, loading her in the ambulance.

Mark sat back quietly as he watched the men work on her, he let his eyes fall on the machine next to them. He could hear the beeping and see the numbers. At that moment he wished that he could remember what they all were for and if her numbers were good or bad. He couldn't remember what numbers were good blood pressure, though the doctor checked his weekly. All he knew was that her small numbers were much lower than his large ones.

When he blinked his eyes once more they were at the hospital. Houston Regional Hospital. They'd gone the hour drive to Houston and Mark hadn't even noticed. He shook his head, trying to think.

Glen. Glen's leaving Houston to go to the house. He's probably at the hospital at home. He followed the men as they pushed Athena through the double doors of the hospital and was surprised to see Glen, Dave Batista and Ashley Massaro already standing at the ER entrance. Before Mark could ask Glen opened his mouth.

"I called the PD they said they were bringing her here. Why…." Glen began only to let his eyes fall on the small woman on the bed. "Oh my……"

Mark turned to see tears falling down Ashley's face and her burying it into Dave's shirt. Mark shook his head and turned to watch as they took his wife through more double doors and out of his sight. He took a step closer only to be stopped by one of Glen's large hands.

"They won't let you back there man. Let's go find someplace to wait." Glen said, putting a hand on Mark's back and leading him to the waiting room.

Mark let his head fall in his hands and shook his head again. It was like his entire life was going in slow motion. He opened his eyes to see a man in his mid-twenties standing in front of him.

"Can I have your autograph?" The man asked.

"Could we get Mr. Callaway a private waiting room?" A doctor asked from the entry way.

"I'm Mrs. Callaway's doctor will you please follow me." The doctor led them down the hall to a small room and asked them to sit.

"How's my wife?" Mark asked.

"Your wife's blood pressure is very low, she has lost a lot of blood. She has a concussion, a bruised rib, sprained wrist…. Mr. Callaway most of your wives injuries are minor but she isn't responding to us."

"What do you mean?" Mark asked.

"Mr. Callaway your wife is….she's in a coma." The doctor said. "There are some medicine's that we could give her for pain. For her blood pressure. They may help. Sometimes the pain and low blood pressure can keep a person from wanting to wake up."

"Do whatever you have to." Mark said, waving a hand.

"No." Ashley said, standing up.

"What? Who do you think you are?" Mark demanded.

"It'll hurt the baby." Ashley said, turning to the doctor. "If you give her those drugs it'll hurt the baby, won't it."

"Baby?" Mark asked, turning to look at Ashley.

"She was going to tell you next week on father's day." Ashley began, biting her bottom lip. "The baby is okay right?"

"I'm not sure ma'am. I'll need to go re-examine your wife." The doctor stated, leaving the room.

Mark watched as the doctor left. Not only was he losing his wife, but also his child. And the worse part was that it was all his fault. If the woman hadn't been in his hotel room, if he hadn't have hurt his wife. She wouldn't have been in that car, she wouldn't be in this hospital. He let the tears stream down his face. For the first time in a long time he prayed.


	2. Chapter 2

-1(Chapter 2)

_**Two weeks Later**_

She opened her eyes and tried to adjust her sight to the bright lights of the room. Her mouth felt like it was full of cotton. She turned to move but her body weighed a hundred pounds. She let her eyes open one at a time. As her vision got better she turned her head and saw her best friend, Glen sitting in a chair next to the bed, holding her hand. She saw IV's coming out of her hand. She was in a hospital. Why? Where? What happened?

"Glen?" She said, coming out as a whisper. She tried to clear her throat and tried again. "Glen!!!"

She reached her hand up and rubbed the top of his head. When did he shave his head? He looked kind of cute with it shaved. How long was she asleep? It was already growing back. She couldn't help but smile as he looked up, rubbing his eyes.

"Athena, you're awake!!!" Glen said, loudly.

"Glen. What happened?" She whispered.

"Don't talk. I'll get the doctor." Glen said, jumping out of the chair and running out of the room.

A minute later Glen returned with a doctor and a nurse. The nurse helped her sit up and drink some water.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"I feel okay. I have a little headache. My stomach hurts a little." She said.

"The headache will go away. We'll get you some Tylenol. We'll check on your stomach. Don't want anything to happen to the little one." The doctor said, with a smile.

"Little one?" Athena asked. "What little one? What are you talking about?"

"Maybe you should call her husband." The doctor said, turning to the nurse.

"Why don't you lay down and let them check on the baby?" Glen said, turning his attention to the nurse. "Please call her husband."

"Husband? What husband?" Athena said, turning to Glen. "I bet Mark would be really happy hearing them say that. As for baby. I'm a virgin there is no possible way that I am having a baby without the act of divine intervention, unless you artificially inseminated me while I was asleep. And if you did that I'm going to get Mark to kick your asses. I'll sue all of your asses. There is no possible way I can be pregnant. Glen tell them. Tell them I'm not married. Tell them I'm not pregnant."

"Athena honey just calm down." Glen said, pushing some hair from her face.

"No I will not calm down. Where's Mark?" She demanded.

"Mark went home to take a shower, he'll be back soon." Glen said. "Just let them check on the baby."

"I want Mark now!!!" Athena demanded.

Just then the door opened and Mark ran inside.

"Your awake." He said, rushing to her side. He reached out to grab her hand but Glen stopped her, shaking his head.

Glen was sure it would break Mark's heart when he found out. And Glen knew he was right when he saw the look briefly cross Mark's face as the words passed Athena's mouth.

"Tell them Mark. Tell them we're not married."


	3. Chapter 3

-1(Chapter 3)

"What?" Mark asked, looking at Glen to see if it was a joke.

"They seem to think we're married. They think I'm pregnant." Athena said.

"Baby. We are married." Mark said, raising Athena's hand so she could see the ring. "You are having a baby."

"Mrs. Callaway what is that last thing you remember?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know."

"You remember that you and Mark are dating right?" Glen asked, hopefully.

"Yes. You begged me for months to go out on a date with him, how could I ever forget?" Athena said, smiling as she remembered. "I remember being your assistant on RAW. I remember going to SmackDown once a month to help Stephanie with storylines. Mark tried to ask me out for months before you finally convinced me to give him a chance. I remember Mark calls me every night at ten o'clock to make sure I got to the hotel okay."

"Good now we're getting somewhere." Glen said. "Where do you live?"

"In Miami with Trish." Athena said, trying to remember something, anything that would convince her that she was married to Mark, that she was having his baby. She didn't feel pregnant. Wait, do you FEEL pregnant?

Mark went to open his mouth but Glen glared at him and he shut it quickly. At that moment Mark was just happy to have Athena happy to see him, holding his hand lovingly. For the first time in a long time she seemed to want him around. He was upset that she didn't remember marrying him. Sleeping with him. He just thanked god she remembered that she was dating him.

Athena told them all the things she remembered, what dates her and Mark had gone on. About making out on the beach in Italy and almost more before Mark stopped and said they should return to the hotel. That was the last of what she remembered.

"Okay so she remembers up to about two weeks before you proposed." Glen said.

Mark turned to look at the doctor.

"What is wrong with my wife?" Mark demanded.

"It's short term I'm sure. Usually people remember little things over time. Sometimes they remember nothing. It's all up to mother nature and the patient's brain." The doctor said.

"You mean she may never remember the time that she's lost." Mark asked.

"Yes." The doctor said, leaving.

Mark sighed. Should he tell his wife that she was leaving him? That they hardly got along. That they yelled at each other almost every day? He turned his head and saw how happy she looked to see him. And pushed the thought to the back of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

-1(Chapter 4)

The next day Glen helped Athena into the house that she shared with Mark. Mark and Glen hadn't left her side since she'd awoke. Athena smiled as she stopped in front of the wedding pictures on the mantle. They looked so happy. She wished she could remember marrying him. She could remember how much she loved him, needed him. She remembered how much she'd wanted him, told him she was waiting for marriage. She found herself wondering what it was like their first time. What it was like when he got her pregnant. How happy she must have been. She'd always wanted kids.

"It was a beautiful day." Glen said, looking at his 'kid sister' as she tried to remember her past.

"Yeah Glen cried." Mark said, with a smile.

"Look who's talking." Glen said, remembering the first time he'd ever seen Mark shed a tear.

"It was my allergies." Mark said, holding up his hands.

Athena laughed and crossed the room, wrapping her arms around Mark and felt his muscles …tense. She couldn't remember how many times she'd done that since they'd started dating but Mark had never gotten tense when she'd done it before.

The couple moved to look at Glen as his phone rang and a look of distress crossed his face.

"Are you going to answer that?" Athena asked.

"It's Candice." Glen replied before kicking himself. "A girl from work."

Glen looked as the anger crossed Mark's face and he noticed an almost sad look cross Athena's face. He smiled when she began to rub her hand up and down Mark's back.

"Mark I'm hungry." Athena said, smiling. "I think the baby wants you to make him steak."

"You think the baby wants me to make steak huh?" Mark laughed, pulling away from his wife.

"How about if I make the baby a steak." Glen said, smiling at the seemingly happy couple before him.

"No I'll make my wife her steak. Let me go fire up the grill." Mark said, turning to walk out of the room. He stopped when he realized that Athena was still holding his hand. "Did you need something else?"

"Uh huh." She said, leaning up and looking in his eyes.

It took a minute for Mark to remember when they had first started dating and she wanted a kiss she'd do just this. Mark leaned down slowly so that they were face to face.

"What was it you need darlin'?" He asked.

She growled at him like she always used to and grabbed each side of his face planting one of the most memorable kisses Mark could ever remember having on him. When she pulled back smiling Mark blinked a few times and tried to clear his head.

"Mark I think your baby is going to starve." Glen said. "Why don't I go fire up the grill. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Glen walked out the door and closed it behind him and Mark turned to see Athena walking toward the stairs.

"Where you going darlin'?" Mark asked, noticing a strange look on her face when she turned to him.

"To take a nap." She said, with a smile.

Mark stood for a minute before realizing that his wife was actually inviting him to join her.

"Take a nap huh?" Mark asked. "How 'bout we do something else to try and jog your memory?"

Mark picked her up and swung her around enjoying the sound of her laughter as it filled the air. He ran up the stairs and into their room, placing her back on her feet. He groaned as she began to remove his shirt. She had never removed any of their clothes in the few times that they'd been together since they married. He'd always removed them all himself. He always tried to make sure she enjoyed it without having her become to big a part of it. He never looked in his wife's eyes while he was inside of her. Never even looked at her face. This time something was different, something seemed so right.

He began to remove her shirt but she pushed him until he was sitting on the bed. He watched as she unbuttoned her shirt slowly and dropped it to the floor. Her hands moved to her jeans unbuttoning the button and unzipping them before pushing them to the floor and kicking them to the side.

Mark couldn't help but smile as he sat there and looked at his beautiful wife standing before him in nothing but a red lace bra and matching panties. She let her fingers grasp the front clasps to her bra and unhooked them before letting them fall from her shoulders and to the floor. Mark couldn't stand the waiting any longer. He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her down on the bed beside him, tucking her under his large body.

She moaned as he dropped kisses along the side of her neck, sucking the skin in his mouth lightly. She let her hands entwine in his hair and her head fall back, enjoying her husband's mouth on her body. She smiled as he stood from the bed to remove his boxers and then the smile faded.

"Are you sure that …..um fits?" Athena asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Trust me baby it fits perfect." Mark smiled, positioning himself between her legs and entering her slowly.

He moved slowly when he was met from a small moan from her. She had never made any noise before, merely moved her hips with his hands. This time was definitely different.

"Told you it fit perfect." Mark grunted, moving a little faster as she started pushing her hips to meet his thrusts.

"Mark…I need." She moaned.

"You need what baby?" Mark whispered in her ear.

"Harder." She moaned.

Mark leaned back on his heals and moved harder, leaning back to watch as he moved in and out of her. He could see by the look in her eyes and the way she was moving her head back and forth she was almost there.

"You like that baby?" He asked, reaching down to massage her clit slowly.

"Yes." She moaned.

Mark let his hand rest under her and pick her up so she was now sitting on him and moved her up and down on him.

"Oh Mark!!!" She screamed, filling the strange sensation pass through her body.

"That's it baby." Mark groaned as his own orgasm threatened to take over him. "You ready baby?" 

"Please Mark." She said, moving on her own now.

As Athena's own pleasure passed she looked down in Mark's face and saw his eyes rolled back and his tongue sticking slightly out of his mouth. She could feel his erection swelling inside of her and the unfamiliar warmness fill her.

"So good baby." He groaned.

Athena watched him as his erection softened and eventually left her body and he slowly released his tight hold on her body, laying back on the bed and dragging her slowly with him.

"Take a nap baby." He said, kissing her head and leaving the room.

Athena lay there, no sleep came. Why couldn't she remember something that wonderful? Why couldn't she remember marrying Mark? Why did the sound of that Candice woman's name make her sad? Why did she have the urge to call a man named David? Did she know someone named David?


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5

Athena sighed as the knock pounded on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked, standing and quickly putting on her clothes.

"It's Glen," He began. "Mark sent me up to get you. Food's ready."

As Athena pulled on the WWE t-shirt over her head she yelled for him to open the door.

"What's up?" Glen asked, standing in front of her.

"Glen who is Candice?" Athena asked. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Candice? Um. No she's not my girlfriend. She's just a girl who works with me." He stuttered.

"Does she work with Mark too?" Athena asked.

"I guess so." He replied, not sure what to tell her. "What's going on in that head of yours princess?"

"Nothing much." She said, placing her head on Glen's chest. "Glen do I know a Dave?"

"Dave?" Glen asked, surprised she'd remember his name. He wasn't even in the WWE before Mark and Athena married. "Yeah why?"

"For some reason I keep thinking I need to call Dave." She said, shrugging. "Are we close?"

"Yeah. Just like you and me." Glen replied, with a smile.

She was starting to remember things. But then the smile left, that meant soon she'd remember Candice and Mark.

(Two Days Later)

Athena had begged Mark and Glen to let her come with them on the road. She convinced them that maybe it would help her remember some things. Mark wasn't really for it, he didn't want her to remember. Mark saw this as the chance to make everything up to her. If she couldn't remember than she would never know that he had cheated on her. He would never have to lose the love of his life. It was bad enough when she was in the accident, but for her to be around and him not to be able to have her. He didn't think he could handle that. He knew he fucked up and he was going to do anything and everything to fix it.

Athena smiled up at Glen as he drug along his and Athena's bags as they entered the arena.

"Hi Glen, Mark, Athena." Ashley smiled at the threesome. "Good to see you're feeling better. Hope you're not mad about me telling everyone about the baby."

Athena shook her head and looked at the woman before her.

"Do I know you?" She asked, looking from the girl to Glen, then to Mark.

"Of course you know me silly, we're best friends." Ashley laughed.

"Glen?" Athena said, looking up at him. "Do I know her?"

"Yes sweaty." Glen said, turning to Ashley. "She has amnesia. She's having a hard time remembering anything from before you were here."

"Why can't I remember Glen?" Athena asked, covering her face. "Why can't I just remember simple things?"

"I'm going to find Vince." Mark said, turning. "I'll catch up with you two later."

"Why don't we go get you some water." Glen said, putting a hand behind Athena's back and leading her to catering.

As they entered Athena walked very closely to Glen, hugging the people she remembered, scaring away from the one's she couldn't. Glen led her out of catering and down the hall. He groaned as he saw David Bautista walking towards them with a smile on his face. Glen knew that smile would quickly disappear once he realized Athena didn't remember. That is until he looked down at Athena. She had a huge smile on her face.

"David!!!!" Athena yelled, running toward Dave and throwing her arms around his neck.

"You probably shouldn't be running in your condition." Dave said, setting her on her feet.

He sighed as she didn't release her hold on him, she kept her arms tightly wrapped around his mid-section.

"What's up princess?" David asked, looking up at Glen.

"What's going on here?!?!?!" Mark yelled from behind them. "Glen?"

"She remembers him." Glen said, smiling.

"Why the fuck is he hugging all over my wife?" Mark demanded. "Get your fucking hands off my wife Bautista."

"Mark don't you understand she REMEMBERS him." Glen said, looking at the two.

"You remember him?" Mark asked, grabbing his wife's arm. "Of all people you remember him?"

"Of course I remember him." Athena said.

"Why of all people do you have to remember him!!!" Mark yelled.

"I don't know why, I just do." Athena stuttered, backing away from Mark.

Mark looked at the woman he loved for a moment. Why did she remember Bautista when she couldn't remember their wedding day? The day that was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter 6

Athena sighed as she watched the monitor in Mark's locker room. She didn't understand why he was upset that she remembered David. Was there something about her and David that she didn't remember? Did she betray Mark? Why did she remember him?

She groaned as she went to open the door and meet Mark in the back when his match was over. He looked like he was going to be feeling this match tonight. She stood in the back waiting, shifting her weight from one foot to the other when she looked up and saw David talking to a dark-haired woman who looked to be wearing nothing but a thong and a bra. She could only feel rage shoot through her. Was she jealous? Jealous because a woman was talking to David?

"Hey how you feeling?" She heard Jeff Hardy ask behind her.

"Fine Jeff." She smiled at her old friend. "Jeff, who's that woman talking to David?"

"Candice Michelle." Jeff laughed. "You know who she is."

"Candice." Athena whispered, turning to see Mark step through the curtain with Glen. "Are you okay?"

Athena hugged Mark and looked up at his face.

"That looked like a hard match." Athena said, smiling up at him.

Mark turned his head and noticed Candice watching him. He was going to prove to that little bitch that he loved his wife and he would do whatever it took to keep her. Mark grabbed a handful of Athena's hair and pulled it a little to make him look up at her more and leaned down and kissed her, letting his tongue slowly trace the outline of her lips before pushing it in her mouth. He smiled when he heard a moan escape her throat and he pulled back.

"Let's go back to the hotel baby." Mark whispered in her ear so no one else could hear.

"I'm kind of tired Mark." Athena said, faking a yawn. "I don't think I'm used to this traveling."

Mark laughed and picked her up and carried her bridal style out to the rental car, driving quickly to the hotel.

When they entered the room Mark grabbed her from behind and pulled her back flush against him. She could feel the heat of his body, the hardness of his erection, his breath on her neck. She sighed as he dropped light kisses there and on the back of it and she reached back digging her nails into his thighs through his pants.

"Anxious baby?" Mark asked.

"You have no idea." She smiled, turning and pulling his shirt over his head before removing her shirt and pants quickly.

Mark just stood there, watching her.

"Mark, hurry." Athena said, starting to work on his pants.

"Yes maam." He laughed, quickly removing the remainder of their clothes and picking her up under her buttocks. Athena automatically wrapped her legs around him and felt him push her against a wall.

She moaned as he found her wetness with his finger.

"Damn baby don't think you've ever been this wet before." Mark whispered, inserting a finger.

Athena ground her hips against him and bit her index finger to keep from moaning to loud.

"Mark please." She whimpered.

"A little impatient tonight aren't we princess?" Mark asked, biting the side of her neck lightly.

He rubbed the head of his erection against her slowly before entering her. He groaned when she began to move on her own, grinding her hips against him roughly.

"You want it rough tonight huh baby?" Mark asked, surprised by her actions and even more surprised when she leaned forward and bit one of his pectorial muscles and scraped her nails into his back. "Then rough is what you'll get my love."

Mark sat her on the nearby table and spread her legs open as far as he could without her being uncomfortable, pushing her lightly onto her back.

"Mark…" She moaned.

"Don't you worry baby, you'll get what you want. You just lay there." Mark said, pulling out of her briefly before slamming back in.

Mark held on to her legs and moved his hips and fast and as hard as he could. He knew whoever was in the rooms next to theirs could probably hear their breathing and the sound of the flesh hitting flesh but he didn't care. He would deal with whatever smartass remarks the guys had to say tomorrow, right now it felt to good to stop.

"You like that baby?" Mark groaned, trying to keep up with his rythem.

"Yes Mark, harder." Athena moaned, pushing her hips up to meet him.

"Damn baby." Mark moaned, grabbing her hand and pulling her up to sit on the edge.

Athena leaned back on one hand and moved her hips up to meet Mark's every move.

"Mark I can't….Mark I need…." Athena moaned, biting down on his shoulder.

"That's it baby let it go." Mark moaned, leaning down to kiss her roughly.

He put one hand under her ass for better access and the other in her hair. He grabbed hold to both as he felt her muscles begin to tighten around him and his erection begin to swell within her.

"Mark……" Athena moaned, before returning her mouth to his.

Mark's release soon followed and he held her until he felt her relax in his arms. He could taste blood in his mouth but wasn't sure if it was his or hers. When he pulled back and looked down at her, her lips was swollen and bleeding a little. Both of her hips had handprints on them.

"I'm sorry baby;." Mark whispered, lightly running his hand along the marks.

"Your sorry?" Athena asked. "Well I'm not."

She laughed and jumped off the table, only to stumble a little at first. Mark wrapped his arms around her and held her up.

"Are you sure that's okay for the baby?" Mark asked, getting kind of worried.

"The baby is fine Mark." Athena laughed, turning in his arms and hugging him. "Let's go to sleep. I'm kind of tired now."

"Kind of tired?" Mark laughed. "I feel like I could sleep for a week."

Mark smiled as they crawled in the bed and practically as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

Athena entered the dark hotel room, looking for him. She was wearing a long coat and nothing else. As soon as the light turned on she smiled as she felt his hands all over her. They removed the coat and cupped her breasts, pinching the nipples lightly. She closed her eyes as she felt her leg being lifted over the pair of broad shoulders, and the expert tongue lick up her juices, causing her to grind her wetness against him.

"Please baby." Athena moaned. "Please fuck me. It's been so long."

She sighed in content as he lay her on the floor and moved in and out of her slowly. Just minutes later she could feel her climax approaching.

"That's it baby." He whispered. "Tell me who you belong to."

Athena moaned, opening her eyes.

"David…." She moaned.

Athena shot up in the bed and looked around. She could feel the warm body next to her and turned her head. Sweat was dripping from her body and her heart was racing. She jumped out of the bed and went to the fridge in the bathroom to get a bottle of water.

"Is everything okay baby?"

Athena looked up to see Mark standing there in his boxers, a worried look on his face.

Should she tell him she was dreaming of another man fucking her? Had she cheated on Mark with David? Was it a memory or just a dream?

"Everything's fine Mark. Just wanted to get some water. Was feeling a little hot." Athena said, taking another big drink.

"Well let's get you back to sleep." Mark smiled, grabbing hold of her and carrying her back to the bed. "Your rest is very important for the baby."

"The baby…" Athena whispered, closing her eyes and trying to get the sleep to come.


End file.
